villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Three Finger
Three Finger is the main antagonist in Wrong Turn film series. He was considered as the deformed mutant cannibal due to the dangerous and toxic chemical that caused his birth defect. He made his first appearance in the first film Wrong Turn and served as the secondary antagonist in the second film Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, and the main antagonist in the third film Wrong Turn 3: Left For Dead. He was portrayed by Julian Richings in the first film, Jeff Scrutton in the second film, Borislav Iliev in the third film and the fifth film, Sean Skene and Blane Cypurda in the fourth film, Radoslav Parvanov in the sixth film. Personality Three Finger was very cold-blooded, sadistic, and insane. Because of his psychopathic, demented, and crazed nature, he kills his victims by using his brutal skills and devour them. He is very sadistic and ruthless that he has no qualms of killing his victims and brutal actions. However, he loves his family. Especially his brothers and his nephew, Three Toes. But when he finds that they were killed, he easily turns cold, ruthless, and manipulative in a brutal way. History ''Wrong Turn'' Three Finger makes his first appearance in the first film, Wrong Turn and also served as the primary antagonist. He also very skillful of creating traps that will instantly kill the victims before he finished his cruel job on them. In addition, he also has the unnatural ability of regenerating his recovery as he was shown of surviving at the end of the film. He made his first appearance alongside his two deformed brothers, Saw-Tooth and One-Eye as they attack both the medical student, Chris Flynn and the group of friends including Jessie, Carly, Scott, Evan, and Francine. When the others went to get help, he murders both Evan and Francine before bringing their bodies back to the isolated cabin with One-Eye and Saw-Tooth. Later, Three Finger and his brothers tracked down the remaining group as they investigate their cabin and manages to kill Scott. However, Chris, Jessie, and Carly manage to escape shortly after. That night, when Chris, Jessie, and Carly went to the old watchtower in order to call for help, Three Finger, Saw-Tooth, and One-Eye manage to locate them and tried to set the watchtower on fire. However, the group of survivors manage to escape and forced to run across the trees. When this happens, he manages to decapitates Carly in her jaw. However, Chris manages to hit him when he was about to attack Jessie as he falls down from one of the trees. The next day, Three Finger and his brothers manage to locate Chris and Jessie as they push Chris down the hill before they captured Jessie. Later, Chris manages to survive his fall as he went to the mutant cannibals' cabin and attack the cannibals. Together, Chris and Jessie fought the mutants and eventually killed Three Finger, Saw-Tooth, and One-Eye before blowing up their cabin before making their escape, killing all the cannibals. However, in the end of the film, Three Finger manages to survive as he was last seen killing the deputy sheriff as he investigate the destroyed cabin. However, his brothers were presumably dead. ''Wrong Turn 2: Dead End'' After the events in the first Wrong Turn film, Three Finger returns in the second film, Wrong Turn 2: Dead End and recently serves as the secondary antagonist since the primary antagonist was Pa, a father of the mutant family. Three Finger was first seen killing Kimberly by cutting her into half with the help of Brother, a member of the cannibalistic family. Then, he and the mutant family begin their brutal assault on the rest of the contestants as he successfully killed Neil, a television crew member and captured Colonel Dale Murphy with the help of Pa. Later, he was seen torturing Dale in his cabin but Dale somehow manages to escape before engaging Three Finger in the knife fight. During the fight, Dale manages to shoot Three Finger on his chest with a shotgun and as the result, Three Finger fell into the lake and was presumably dead. However, he survived thanks to his regenerative recovery. As the film ends, he was last seen feeding the newborn mutant baby with a human finger and a milk bottle filled with chemical waste before his laughter can be heard. ''Wrong Turn 3 : Left For Dead'' Three Finger once again returns in the third film Wrong Turn 3: Left For Dead, as he once again serves as the primary antagonist and his mutant boy nephew, Three-Toe served as the secondary antagonist. Three Finger attacks the college students; Alex, Trey, Sophie, and Brent and successfully murdered the three of them. However, Alex somehow manages to escape into the woods. Later during the rest of the story in the film, Three Finger assaulted the escorting bus driven by the prison guards; Nate and Walter as well as loaded with the prisoners; Willy, Crawford, Floyd, Brandon, and Chavez. Then, he and Three-Toe began to set the traps. However, led by Alex and Nate, the group managed to avoid the traps and they killed Three-Toe by capturing him and beheaded him, using his head as the warning on the booby trap. However, they soon learned that their actions would only make Three Finger enraged. Soon, Three Finger begins his murderous assault on the group, killing Willy and Crawford in the process. Later, he captured Alex when Chavez used her as the bait and secure her in his cabin before hunting down the rest of the survivors. Later, he once again encountered Chavez and engage him in the battle. However, Three Finger manages to overpower him and kill him. Sometime later, he returned to his cabin when he saw Nate setting Alex free and attacked him. Immediately, Alex saves Nate by stabbing Three Finger with a large stake before making their escape. However, Three Finger manages to survive and followed them as he leaps on top of the truck, causing them to crash the truck into the tree. When Brandon was helping both Nate and Alex, Three Finger attacked them once more. During the final battle, Nate manages to stab Three Finger in his head with the meat-hook. However, during the last scene of the movie, he was revealed to be alive when he showed up with a club to kill Brandon off-screen. Three Finger is also in the last three movies, which are prequels. Trivia *Three Finger is the only character to appear in all six Wrong Turn movies. *Three Finger has the most kills out of all the other mutant antagonists in the franchise. **Three Finger - 24 Kills **Saw Tooth - 6 Kills **One Eye - 3 Kills **Pa - 2 Kills **Ma - 2 Kills **Brother - 2 Kills **Sister - 1 Kill **Three Toe - No Kills Category:Cannibals Category:Ferals Category:Mutated Category:Movie Villains Category:Perverts Category:Serial Killers Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:The Heavy Category:Horror Villains Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Mutilators Category:Rapists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Mute Category:Live Action Villains Category:Legacy Category:Man-Eaters Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil